Teddy Flood
}} Theodore "Teddy" Flood is a main character in the sci-fi western TV series, Westworld. He is a host in Westworld. He arrives on the train to Sweetwater in the first episode of the first season. Teddy is played by James Marsden. asdfdsfds asdfasdfasdf Biography Background Teddy was a host in one of the Sweetwater narratives, who returns via train on his continuing loop. One of his possible story lines is to reunite with Dolores Abernathy and attempt protect her from rapists and murderers.The Original Teddy was not given a fleshed-out back story until Dr. Robert Ford decided that he should have a backstory about his previously nebulous guilt over his past, and that this backstory should involve a character named Wyatt.The Stray''asdfasd fasdf Season One "The Original" As usual, Teddy arrives into the station at Sweetwater and heads directly to the Mariposa Saloon to enjoy a drink. One of the women at the saloon, Maeve Millay, tries to tempt him, but he spots Dolores instead. They head out into the landscape riding and discuss the long time that has passed since they last saw each other, before returning to Dolores' house. There, they hear a commotion and Teddy confronts two attackers, Rebus and Walter, who have killed Dolores' parents. Teddy shoots them both. Unbeknownst to him, however, a man in black shows up and starts manhandling Dolores. Teddy shoots him, but finds that the bullets don't kill the Man in Black. Then, the Man in Black shoots and kills Teddy. asdfasdf via the train.]] Teddy's loop is reset later as he joins newcomers heading into Sweetwater. When he meets Dolores in this loop, however, she is scared for her father. Teddy offers his help. Simultaneously, a band of bandits arrive in town, led by Hector Escaton. In the massacre that ensues, Teddy is shot and left dying in Dolores' arms by Armistice. He is one of the hosts who is recalled following an upgrade. "Chestnut" While chatting amiably with Maeve in the saloon, Teddy is brutally shot several times by a guest. As a consequence, his body is dumped in Livestock Management at the Delos hub.Chestnut'' "The Stray" Because of his new backstory provided by Dr. Robert Ford, Teddy believes he must seek out revenge on a man named Wyatt. He joins a small posse that is seeking Wyatt. As they ride off in search of Wyatt, Teddy tells the Sheriff that Wyatt was his sergeant and friend during his stint in the army. However, Wyatt returned from a mission with strange and violent ideas. The search party then comes upon two men brutally beaten and tied to a tree, and is subsequently ambushed. Teddy leads a charge (along with Marti and the Sheriff) that allows a nervous guest and a host to escape. thumb|Teddy is found tied to a tree The Sheriff is killed, and Teddy sends Marti away. Then, Teddy is overcome by Wyatt's masked followers.The Stray "Dissonance Theory" While the Man in Black and Lawrence are going after Wyatt, the come across Teddy tied up and hanging from a tree. He is bloody and strung up by rope. Teddy begs the Man in Black to kill him, but the Man in Black refuses, only cutting him down.Dissonance Theory "Contrapasso" Teddy slumped over on a horse while traveling with the Man in Black is nearly dead due to blood loss. Deciding that Teddy is more important to finding the maze the Man in Black kills Lawrence and uses his blood to give Teddy a transfusion. Later, the Man in Black and Teddy stop in a nearby tavern. Dr. Ford has located them there and they all have a chat. When the Man in Black threatens Dr. Ford with a knife Teddy reacts and protects Dr. Ford by grabbing the blade and putting the knife in the table. As Dr. Ford leaves says an apparent voice command to Teddy ("look back and smile at perils past") and snaps his fingers. The piano player plays a speedy tune, and Teddy jumps up from the table saying, "Time's a wasting." "The Adversary" .]] Teddy, now much healthier, and the Man in Black are riding towards Pariah when they are told there is trouble in that town. They decide to take a different route that has less Union soldiers in their way. On the trek, Teddy tells the Man in Black that the maze they are looking for is a part of the native mythology. ("The Maze itself is the sum of a man's life: the choices he makes; the dreams he hangs onto.") When they get to Teddy's alternate route (a tunnel to a border) they find that it's blocked by Union soldiers. They ambush two of the soldiers and take their uniforms. Then, a soldier recognizes Teddy and he and the Man in Black are captured. The soldiers implicate Teddy as an accomplice in Wyatt's massacre of Union soldiers at an outpost at Escalante. Right before he is branded by the soldiers, Teddy remembers his murder spree, escapes from the ropes that bind him, and attacks the soldiers. The Man in Black tells Teddy that they had better escape. However, Teddy chooses to mow down the entire encampment with a Gatling gun instead. The Man in Black is surprised, but impressed by Teddy's new persona, and he and Teddy continue their trek. "Trace Decay" Teddy continues traveling with the Man in Black, looking for Wyatt. They come upon a group of corpses, and Teddy finds a living female host who confirms that Wyatt killed everyone. He unties her, and they are suddenly attacked by one of Wyatt's cultists, who is impervious to bullets. The Man manages to wrap a cord around the cultist's neck and pull him down, and the sight of the Man dragging the cultist gives Teddy a flashback to when he attacked Dolores and dragged her into the barn at her father's ranch. He snaps out of it and grabs the cultist's axe, killing him. The Man congratulates Teddy on finding Wyatt's followers despite not remembering anything, and Teddy knocks him out, stating that he did remember something: the Man. That night the Man wakes up and Teddy talks to him about his memories. The Man tells how he came to be at Westworld, and why he is so intent on searching for the Maze. After he finishes the host they found tells Teddy to kill the Man, saying he is evil. Teddy tries to shoot him, but his programming prevents and he says he can't. As he turns around the host stabs him in the shoulder with an arrow, and he falls to the ground while Wyatt's men emerge from the darkness."Trace Decay" "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Teddy wakes tied up, with the arrow still in his shoulder. He sees Angela and asks her where Wyatt is, to which she replies that he is coming. She walks over to Teddy and they talk, with Teddy explaining his memory of walking through a town with Wyatt and killing soldiers. Angela disagrees, and tells him to think again, and he realizes that Wyatt was not present. He also realizes that he slaughtered the entire town, which was full of civilians, not soldiers, and on his own before killing Angela. He is shocked by his memories, and Angela stabs him, say that he is not ready to join them. She watches him die, and he is left lying on the ground with the knife still in his chest, where the Man finds him in the morning. "The Bicameral Mind" During one of Dolores' flashbacks to the town massacre Teddy is seen killing everyone in town. He kills Angela, as she begs for her life, and Dolores reaches him. He is very shaken and tells her that something has gone wrong. Later, the train pulls into Sweetwater carrying Teddy. He gets off as normal but then He pauses, he sees the street in his memory, full of bodies, and hears a man saying, "remember". Dolores is there, walking among the bodies. She looks at him and smiles. He kills the man who always bumps into him, instead of tipping his hat in apology and carrying on. He looks up as the train starts to moves. He seems to think Dolores is on the train and leaves his bag and runs for it, jumping on as it starts to move. The train stops at the next platform and Teddy alights. He kills a waiting soldier and takes his horse. He rides away, hard. After the MiB stabs Dolores Teddy rides up, shooting the MiB repeatedly, knocking him over. He wants to take Dolores to a doctor, she wants to see where the mountains meet the sea. He puts her in front of him on his saddle and they ride off, leaving the MiB still alive Teddy and Dolores go to "where the mountains meet the sea" and ride onto the beach. Teddy helps her off the horse and sits with her on the sand. They start a scripted routine, about Dolores' path and her lines about ugliness and beauty, mixed in with Dolores' anger about being kept in, and used, in what she calls a "beautiful trap". She dies in Teddy's arms and the music swells. Teddy gives a speech about paths, and beginnings, and we see that the scene is part of the presentation to the Delos Board at the Gala. The audience applaud. Ford stands next to them and thanks the board for coming and celebrating the new narrative "Journey Into Night". Down by the sea, Ford supervises staff collecting Teddy and Dolores. He tells them to take Dolores to the old field lab, an RDF. Teddy is later used as entertainment during the Gala. He demonstrates his skills with a gun by shooting a glass on Rebus' head. He hands the gun to a female guest, who shoots Rebus in the shoulder and laughs about it. While Ford explains past events to Dolores, he reveals that when Arnold couldn't convince him not to open Westworld (Location) he merged another character into Dolores' - Wyatt - and used Dolores and Teddy to destroy every host they could find. We see Teddy destroying the hosts in Dolores' memeory, then Arnold using Dolores to take his own life. Dolores shoots Arnold in the head as he sits on a wooden chair, then turns and shoots the watching Teddy. Finally, she turns the gun on herself. While Ford gives his speech Teddy stands behind the audience when Dolores comes up behind him and tells him it will be alright. She walks up behind Ford and shoots him, while Teddy watches, shocked. Personality Teddy is a Host who has always played the hero in Westworld. He is handsome and gallant, unafraid and daring. While other Hosts are questioning if there is more to the world around them, Teddy doesn't seem to be a 'deep thinker' and strictly goes by the program set within him. Teddy's personality seems to have changed since his new backstory was added by Dr. Robert Ford. The Man in Black comments on this after Teddy murders Union soldiers with a Gatling gun. Relationships Dolores Abernathy Teddy is in a romantic relationship with Dolores Abernathy. In his loop with Dolores he always returns to Dolores after a bounty hunt and reconnects with her. However, their relationship is not scripted to progress past this point. Man in Black The Man and Teddy form an uneasy alliance to find Wyatt, after Teddy is granted a backstory by Ford, and the Man in black claims that Wyatt has kidnapped Dolores. Dr. Robert Ford It appears that Teddy is a loyal guard to Dr. Ford. It is seen in episode "Contrapasso" as he puts his hand directly on the Man in Black's blade in order to protect him. Appearances *Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "Contrapasso" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" Quotes Trivia * Teddy's host id: SV4680468050 * It appears that Teddy could possibly be a special guard of sorts to Dr. Ford. We see this behavior in "Contrapasso", when Teddy puts his hand directly upon the blade of the Man in Black's bowie knife. On the other hand, Ford explained that this is a "Good Samaritan Response" programmed into all hosts, making them intervene when two human guests try to harm each other. Gallery * For all of Teddy's images, please see: References de:Teddy Flood Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters